1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-drainable gasket for use between a panel such as a glass pane and a frame extending peripherally therearound.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the present invention, a continuous channel-shaped gasket of resiliently flexible material has a plurality of pairs of apertures extending through a bottom of the gasket, the apertures in each pair being transversely spaced from and aligned with each other. The pairs of apertures are disposed at an interval spaced along the length of the continuous gasket.
An object of the present invention is to provide a window or door gasket that can drain any water that may have entered therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water-drainable continuous gasket having draining apertures spaced therealong at which the gasket can easily be cut and bent for installation around the corners of a window or door panel.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred structural embodiments incorporating the principles of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.